Competition
by McBeautiful
Summary: Dean and Seamus have a conversation. Harry Potter better watch his back. Slight AU & Slight Spoiler for HBP.


"How'd it go with Lavender?" asked Dean Thomas casually as he sat at a small table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, with his best mate Seamus Finnigan.

"It was okay. I think she fancies Weasley, though." Seamus replied dryly.

"Eh- yeah I noticed. I bet Granger loves that, someone stomping in on her territory," Dean joked which received a smile from Seamus. "Serves her right too, they ought to just snog each other already. Save everyone a bit of yelling. I pity Harry though, he has to deal with it a lot more then we do."

"Speaking of Potter, do you have any idea who he fancies?" Seamus asked timidly.

"Why do you fancy him because I could talk to him for you…owe alright then guess not." Dean said rubbing his shoulder where Seamus hit him.

"Parvati was asking about him. Seems like Lavender and her got the idea that they should date best friends," said Seamus.

"Don't think that'd go over to well with the boys, especially not Hermione. We should ask Potter what he thinks. What?" Dean asked curious as to the look Seamus had.

"I... oh alright. Where's Ginny?" Seamus said hesitantly looking around for the girl in question.

"Over on the couch with that Sarah Roberts girl. Why?" asked Dean as he pointed to the couch where Ginny was sitting attempting to figure out her Transfiguration homework, and by the look of it her task wasn't going well.

"Well I didn't want to say this to Parvati, but I think Potter fancies her. Whenever I look at him, he's always looking at Ginny. I know their friends but there's something fishy about that 'friendship'," Seamus said all while looking at Sarah on the couch.

"I know she's gorgeous but honestly he's Ron's best friend. I doubt he would like his little sister," Dean replied agitated by Seamus' accusations.

"Look all I'm saying is that either they both fancy each other or it's just Potter. But there is definitely something wrong with that friendship," Seamus said trying to not start an unwanted fight. "Please don't get to upset over this."

"It's just not like that. I don't know why you have-." but Dean trailed off as Harry walked through the door and Ginny jumped off the couch and bounded over to him. Both Dean and Seamus remained quiet so they could listen to the conversation.

"Can you please help me with my DADA homework? You always say that if I ever need help to ask you." she said. "Ah Gin no. I just got back from a horrible detention with Snape and all I want is to shower and sleep. Can't you just ask Hermione?" Harry pleaded tiredly, "I can't because she's on rounds with Ron and besides she gets so impatient with me because I don't understand anything she says. You're much better at helping me, please, please, please." Ginny sweetly pleaded all while moving closer to Harry, causing Seamus to raise an eyebrow at Dean.

"No, bed." Harry said as he tried to move around her but wasn't quick enough. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back making him stumble, as a reflex he grabbed onto her waist and sub-consciously pulled her to him until there hips were almost touching. He didn't remove his hands and Ginny placed one of hers over his right hand and entwined their fingers. Then she put her other hand on his chest and stood on her tip-toes and began whispering in his ear. Seamus nudged Dean and gave him a look which clearly said "and you call that _just friends_" which soon turned to a look of sympathy at his friends pained expression.

Ginny was still whispering something to him yet her hand had moved from his chest to behind his neck, lightly pulling his ear closer to her mouth. To anyone else that noticed the couple it seemed like a simple quiet conversation between two best friends, but to two overly suspicious blokes it seemed like a whole lot more. Ginny was obviously pleading with Harry about her homework and his resolve was quickly crumbling, until Ginny pulled back and sweetly said "So you'll help me?" "Yes, so why don't you go get your homework and I'll change. We can meet back here in five minutes," he replied dejectedly. "Thanks a bunch Harry," she said as she gave him a hug that was way to intimate for Dean's liking, and bounded up the girl's stairs.

If Dean hadn't already been mad as hell, the way Harry was looking at Ginny as she jumped up the stairs would have made his blood boil. Dean made a move to stand up when Seamus stopped him, "It's not worth it she'll just be mad at you then. What are you going to do about it, besides beat Potter to a bloody pulp?"

Dean sat back down reluctantly letting the anger subside slightly, "I'll just keep an extra eye on her maybe remind her of what she'd miss if she went with Potter."

"Look mate I'm real sorry, honest. But the best thing to do would be dump the girl and get a new bird. Cause if she wants Potter, and by the looks of it she does, then there's nothing you can do to stop her," Seamus said and patted Dean on the back, and stood up saying "If you'll excuse me it looks like Sarah's a little lonely now that your girl's left. I think I'll go take care of that maybe get some more info for ya mate."

"Thanks," Dean said while thinking "_bloody __git_" he was just mulling over what Seamus said and starting to calm down. Then Ginny came back down and cozied up next to Harry on the couch with her DADA homework.

"I hate Harry Potter," he mumbled all while glaring at the _bloody boy-who-lived_ "Mark my words Potter keep to your own stuff or else you'll have more then just you-know-who to worry about."

_A/N:__ This idea came to me after reading a story called __Sixth Year__ by Sair007. I've always thought that someone would notice Harry's newfound feelings for Ginny in the sixth book__, besides Hermione of course__. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Please review!_


End file.
